


Jade > befriend the snooty gray kid

by OtherCat



Series: Pernstuck [4]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gray kid was getting in trouble again. Jade intervenes. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade > befriend the snooty gray kid

The gray kid was getting himself into trouble again. Jade set down the record hide she was reading and peeked out the door. Bortis and Equius were just outside.  "I was not in any way 'showing you up,' Bortis," Equius said. "I simply pointed where your design went wrong. Master Harley agreed with me."

"Yeah, you're always pointing things out. Sticking your nose where it ain't wanted. Acting like you're some kind of Lord."

"I am a Lord," Equius said, his voice putting strange accents on some of the words. "My rank is much higher than yours, as is my skill level, and it would behoove you to listen to your betters instead of arguing with them."

"Some skill, you bust up everything!"

"Generally not intentionally, though I might make an exception for you," Equius said in a low voice. His chin was tucked down a bit, and his hands were coming up, but not in a defensive or placating manner. Bortis glared and took a step forward.

Grampa had told her not to get involved in scuffles between apprentices. He had especially warned her to just keep to her studies. Grampa was of the opinion that fisticuffs and mild hazing were a natural and important part of the education process for boys and only stepped in in cases where broken bones and destroyed property were concerned. It was really hard to ignore something happening right outside the door. Also, Jade had seen some of the things Equius had busted up just by accident. What he might do in a fit of anger was not something she wanted to observe first hand. If she didn't get involved, Bortis was probably going to get flattened.

Jade grabbed a broom from a nearby closet and charged out of Records room. "Do you two mind?!" She shouted. "Some of us have better things to do than pick fights outside of the Records room. Like actually studying the fardling records. Do either of you have any business here or did you just pick the nearest empty corridor?"

Bortis pretended to cower. Jade was not impressed. "Sorry Jade," he said. "Didn't even know you were there. I just followed him from class."

"I do have business in the Record room," Equius said. "I wanted to see if there was any useful engineering treatises."

Jade huffed. "Fine. Bortis, go do whatever you were supposed to be doing. Equius, I can show you were the engineering manuals are." Bortis attempted to follow her into the Records room, protesting that she shouldn't be alone with "unnatural boy-girls," but retreated quickly when she threatened him with the broom. Bortis retreated in a defensive sulk, giving Equius a nasty glare over the shoulder.

Jade sighed and directed Equius to the engineering manuals, and went back to reading. She could hear Equius occasionally muttering to himself in his own language, and the occasional sneeze. He soon returned with the manuals, and started doing something with one of the peculiar devices that trolls used. (Jade had wanted to get her hands on one of them since she'd first heard about them. They sounded much more convenient than hides, paper, wax or sand tables.) She tried not to look, not wanting to bother the troll, but it turned out he was aware of her observation.

"I would not mind you looking at it," Equius said suddenly. "If you wanted to."

"Really?" Jade asked eagerly, then said, "Well, you're using it so--"

"It isn't a problem," Equius said, and held out the device.

Jade took it gingerly, and listened to Equius explain how it worked, and showed her how to use the various icons. She noticed that there was a little rectangle near the bottom that was flashing. "What's this?"

"That something that enables me to instantaenously exchange messages with people who are far away," Equius said. "I was writing to my moirail." For a moment he looked a little flustered. "Just a few minutes ago."

"What's a 'moirail?'" Jade asked.

"There doesn't seem to be a word for it, in this language," Equius said. "A moirail has the responsibility of subduing the temper of another troll, or otherwise assisting them in a conciliatory manner."

"So you were talking to your 'moirail' about Bortis bothering you?" Jade guessed.

Equius looked even more flustered. "In part," he said. "I must admit I was also asking about you."

"Me?" Jade asked. "How come?"

"I--well, I am not sure I could make myself understood, and I do not wish to offend you. I do appreciate your ashen assistance, but I am not sure if it was an ashen advance or if you were simply platonically irritated with being disturbed."

"I don't think I understood very much of that," Jade said. "But you're a nice kid, and Bortis and his friends are a bunch of bullies."

"You think I'm a nice kid," Equius said in an odd tone.

"Well, you're kind of dumb sometimes, but then most of the apprentices are pretty dumb," Jade said. "You kind of put on airs, which is part of why the other apprentices are harassing you."

"I can't simply ignore it," Equius said, sounding a little sharp. In a quieter tone he said, "but several...friends have also mentioned this is a problem."

"Well, they're right," Jade said. "And you shouldn't ignore it, because it will just get worse."

"Then what to do you suggest?" Equius asked.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend fighting them directly, and you can't really tell tale on them, that would be even worse," Jade said. "Your best bet is to turn tables on them somehow, but not right now. You need to stop being so high and mighty about your rank, and maybe make a few friends."

Equius was sweating now, and looking even more flustered. It was kind of funny! "I will consider your advice," he said. "I would even be pleased to be considered in cahoots with you."

Jade smiled and patted the troll on the arm. "Sure!"

 


End file.
